cold_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf
Wolf is probably one of the most important characters in the whole story being as the majority of characters, organizations and cults in the story are based around him. Family and Info Siblings: Drake (Deceased) Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown Partner: Unknown Children: Kai (Presumed Deceased), Mary (Deceased) Race: Arteckian Citizen (Werewolf Cyborg) Description Wolf is the deepest character in the game, and also has the most elaborate past. His history is so complex, even the Elders refuse to study him. Race Wolf was born a werewolf, but Bio-Gen experimented on him after World War III because he was thought to be dead after all his power was used to power the ship which carried the remains of the human race. Bio-Gen stole his body and removed some of his internal organs and flesh on his right arm. The organs were replaced with bionic parts to see if he could be resuscitated, and in deed, he was. Wolf lived in the Bio-Gen facility for 5 years on the planet 1045P, which was given the serial number by Bio-Gen themselves. All planets without a known name were given serial numbers, the facility happened to be on the 1045th planet (which is what the P stands for). It is orbited by three moons; 1045M1, 1045M2 and 1045M3. Education Early Education Wolf was not educated as a child because his planet was part of the Tri-Galactic War. He used to visit the old library in his town, on the outskirts of the capital city of his planet (being as the land on his planet was all connected so their was only one country). He learnt from the books in the library, unfortunately the library was burnt down when the planet was incinerated. Main Education Wolf was educated later at the Galactic Academy, where the Elders were educated. He did not become and Elder himself, because he decided to study the Milky Way galaxy, rather than the whole universe. He in fact knew much about planet Earth before he ended up there. He was lucky to be educated, because only a select few were still able to enroll during the war. He was educated alongside being a pilot for the Arteckian Cult (a group set up by himself and his brother Drake). This is how he got to meet Nexus. After Education Wolf spent most of his life on Earth trying to stop mass extinctions and wars. After World War III, Wolf left Earth with Alex and Dave. He had befriended the duo on Earth because they were the only humans that believed his story, even after significant proof. They left Earth together to start the new planet Utopia, where Freddy and Dave's son Samuel were born. It also happened to be the place where Nexus was seeking refuge. Friends / Foes Arch-Enemy It is well known that Nexus is the main enemy of Wolf, being as they tried to destroy each other in the Tri-Galactic War. This is only the case because after the war, when Wolf fled with another Arteckian ship, Nexus (known then as Warrant Officer Silverwing) shot down both ships. Other Enemies It is also quite well known that Wolf is not a big fan of the Red Orcs who are not arch-enemies with him, but do not like him and would destroy him if he was in their way.